Selbst in dunkelster Nacht
by Roeschen
Summary: Während Lily gezwungen ist mit anzusehen, wie ihr Sohn unter der Obhut Voldemorts heranwächst, weichen Verzweiflung und Angst nie von ihr, doch die Liebe einer Mutter ist stark und Lily weiß, dass sie für ihr Kind alles tun würde…
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel: **Selbst in dunkelster Nacht

**Autor:** Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **Während Lily gezwungen ist mit anzusehen, wie ihr Sohn unter der Obhut Voldemorts heranwächst, weichen Verzweiflung und Angst nie von ihr, doch die Liebe einer Mutter ist stark und Lily weiß, dass sie für ihr Kind alles tun würde…

Diese Geschichte ist eine Vorgeschichte zu „In der Dunkelheit" und eine Fortsetzung zu „Licht in der Dunkelheit". Diese Geschichten sollten zuerst gelesen werden, sonst könnten manche Dinge keinen Sinn machen.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür meine Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Behutsam halte ich das kleine Bündel in meinen Armen. Ich schaue auf das winzige Gesicht, streiche leicht wie eine Feder über seine rosige Wange, lausche seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Nichts hätte mich auf die überwältigende Liebe vorbereiten können, die ich für dieses hilflose, kleine Geschöpf empfinde. Seine Augenlider flattern, doch er schlägt seine Augen nicht auf.

Die Kälte, die mich die letzten Monate so unbarmherzig in ihrem Griff gehalten hat, schwindet langsam. Selbst die heißen Sommertage konnten das eisige Gefühl in mir nicht vertreiben. Doch jetzt kehrt die Wärme zu mir zurück, umgibt mich wie eine schützende Decke.

Seine Nase zuckt leicht und ich lächle, als ich ihn an mich drücke; ein Wunder, das ich immer noch nicht recht begreifen kann. Ich beuge mich langsam vor und streife seine Stirn mit einem Kuss. Solch ein Glück hat er mir bereits geschenkt und doch…

Ich reiße mich los von seinem Anblick und schaue hinüber zum Fenster. Auch wenn dort keine Eisengitter angebracht sind, kann ich nicht vergessen, wo ich bin, wo _wir _sind. Bevor Verzweiflung mich packen kann, wende ich mich wieder zu meinem Kind.

„Harry.", flüstere ich.

„Und ich _werde_ dich Harry nennen."

Als die Erinnerungen mich bedrängen, bin ich hilflos. Mit einem Schauder versuche ich sie zu unterdrücken, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Seine kalte Stimme klingt mir immer noch im Ohr.

„Harry? Das ist kein Name für meinen Erben."

Und nach einer kurzen Weile des Überlegens, fügte er hinzu:

„Nein, sein Name wird Henry sein."

Zuerst hat er mein Kind nicht berührt, noch auf den Arm genommen. Stattdessen hat er Harry betrachtet, wie jemand eine Ware begutachten würde, um festzustellen, ob die Qualität gut genug ist um sie zu kaufen. Anscheinend war er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, denke ich zynisch und erinnere mich an sein kurzes Nicken.

Aber am nächsten Tag war er wiederkommen. Abermals durchlebe ich den Moment, in dem ich das Messer in seiner Hand erblickte. Geschwächt von der Geburt, war ich nicht fähig mich zu erheben, musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sich über die Wiege beugte. Und während mich Entsetzen lähmte, schnitt er mit der silbernen Klinge in einen kleinen Finger, sammelte die Blutstropfen in einer Phiole. Harrys Weinen ließ mich meine Angst vergessen.

„Was macht Ihr mit ihm?", schrie ich ihn an.

Er streifte mich mit einem Blick.

„Er ist mein Sohn. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich ihm je ein Leid zufügen werde. Er ist mein Erbe und so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er die Loyalität derjenigen besitzt, die ich auswähle ihm zu dienen", sagte er.

Und als er mein Baby betrachtete, schlich sich tiefe Zufriedenheit in seine Augen, ein leiser Triumpf.

Tränen wollen in meine Augen steigen, als ich mir für einen flüchtigen Moment ausmale, wie es hätte sein sollen. Und Voldemorts Gesicht wandelt sich zu James'. James hätte meine Hand gehalten, hätte mir Mut zugesprochen. Um wie Vieles leichter hätte ich die Geburt ertragen, mit ihm an meiner Seite? Zusammen hätten wir uns über unser Kind gefreut. James wäre überglücklich gewesen.

Er hätte Harry an sich gepresst, hätte meinen kleinen Schatz mit all der Liebe überschüttet, derer er fähig gewesen wäre. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen hätten gestrahlt und mir wortlos erzählt, wie sehr er uns liebt.

Die Sehnsucht meine Gedanken wären wahr und nicht ein verzweifelter Traum, ist so übermächtig, dass es mich beinahe auseinanderreißt. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. Ein Schluchzen will sich mir entringen. Doch ich bleibe still. Ich will mein Baby nicht aufwecken. Und ich werde es auch nicht. Aber die Tränen fließen nun ungehindert über mein Gesicht. James, schreie ich lautlos. Oh, was würde ich nicht alles darum geben, wenn er jetzt hier bei uns wäre. Wenn ich seine starken Arme um mich spüren würde, wenn wir Zuhause wären.

Erschöpft sinke ich tiefer in die Kissen und schwöre mir, dass ich mir niemals mehr wünschen werde, dass die Dinge anders wären, niemals werde ich darüber nachdenken, wie es hätte sein sollen. Es hat keinen Sinn, ich weiß es.

Es würde mich zerstören. Mit einer Hand wische ich rigoros die Tränen fort. Blinzelnd starre ich in das Halbdunkel. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen. Bald wird die Nacht anbrechen und ich bete mit aller Macht, dass er diese Nacht nicht kommen wird. Gezwungen zu sein ihn in der Nähe von Harry zu dulden…

Ich umfasse Harrys winzige Faust, halte sie in meiner Hand. Und das Wissen, dass Voldemort in Harry seinen Sohn sieht, lässt mich bis ins Innerste frösteln und die eisige Kälte, die ich so hasse, droht mich abermals zu umfangen. Wieder denke ich an seine mysteriösen Worte. Ich wage nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er meinte und für welchen Zweck er Harrys Blut brauchte.

Ich küsse Harrys Nasenspitze, seine feinen schwarzen Haare. Ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist. Und doch bleibt ein Zweifel zurück. Auch wenn es dafür längst zu spät ist. In jener Nacht, als mich die Verzweiflung überwältigte, hätte ich mich vielleicht töten können und so auch Harry, aber was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mag, ich weiß, dass nichts mich je dazu bewegen könnte meinem Sohn etwas anzutun, nicht nachdem ich mein Kind gesehen habe, es in meinen Armen gehalten habe.

Ich schaue in sein kleines Gesicht, fühle seinen Atem an meiner Wange, als ich ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn hauche.

_Ich werde dich vor ihm beschützen; niemals werde ich zulassen, dass er dir schadet. Für dich werde ich alles ertragen. _

Ich muss. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl und ich weiß, dass keine Macht der Welt mich dazu bringen wird meinen stummen Schwur zu brechen. Wie ich auch die vergangenen Monate um Harrys Willen überstanden habe, werde ich auch die kommenden überstehen. Mich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren, wird weder mir noch Harry helfen.

Ich muss endlich begreifen, dass ich dieses Schloss nie wieder verlassen werde. Aber ungeachtet wie häufig ich es mir bereits gesagt habe, ein Teil von mir kämpft immer noch dagegen an es zu akzeptieren, klammert sich immer noch so verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass irgendwie ein Wunder geschehen wird und Harry und ich gerettet werden. Dass uns irgendjemand von dem Schloss des Todes fortbringen wird, fort von Voldemort.

Doch solch ein Denken ist sinnlos. Während ich mit Harry im Arm in die Dunkelheit starre, wird es mir zur Gewissheit.

Niemand wird uns retten. Noch gibt es einen Weg zu entkommen...


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 **

„Komm zu mir, mein Schatz.", rufe ich sanft.

Die Herbstblätter rascheln, als Harry auf mich zu stolpert. Auch wenn er kaum sein Gleichgewicht hält, er lacht. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen strahlen vor Glück. Ich knie nieder und strecke meine Arme aus. Endlich erreicht er mich. Ich hebe ihn hoch und schwinge ihn durch die Luft. Als ich stehenbleibe, gebe ich ihm einen Kuss, aber er wehrt sich gegen meine Umarmung. Ich gehorche und stelle ihn wieder auf den Boden. Er ist bestrebt zu lernen, seit er seine ersten Gehversuche unternommen hat.

Er schreitet durch die bunten Blätter. Wenn er fällt, weint er nicht. Stattdessen lacht er. Als ich die Blätter sehe, die an seinen Kleidern und seinem widerspenstigem Haar haften, höre auch ich mich lachen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf in Richtung der Sonne. Obwohl der Sommer längst vergangen ist, spüre ich immer noch eine gewisse Wärme auf meiner Haut. Die frische Luft einatmend, fühle ich mich so glücklich wie seit Monaten nicht mehr.

Und es ist so gut wieder lachen zu können. Die schwere Last, die ich trage, ist für einen gnädigen Augenblick von mir gewichen, der Kummer und die Trauer sind einstweilen vergessen. Ich schaue mich um und erstarre. Beinahe ersticke ich an meinem Lachen, das jäh verstummt. Ich halte meinen Atem an, als mein Blick sich mit seinem trifft. Voldemort beobachtet _mich_, denke ich, als ich gegen meine Angst ankämpfe. Ich versuche den Ausdruck zu verstehen, der über sein Gesicht gleitet, aber es ist vergebens.

Irgendetwas prallt gegen meine Beine, eine Stimme ruft nach mir. Als wäre ich in einem Traum, beuge ich mich hinunter, drücke Harry an mich. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner kleinen Schulter. Mit zitternden Fingern klaube ich die Blätter von seinen Haaren. Als ich aufsehe, ist er fort. Aber die Freude, die ich empfunden habe, ist verschwunden, hat sich zu kalter Asche gewandelt.

Um Harrys Willen jedoch, zwinge ich mich zu lächeln. Und während ich mit ihm spiele, weigere ich mich darüber nachzudenken, ob es Verlangen gewesen ist, das ich in diesen grausamen, roten Augen gesehen habe.

Als das Licht des Tages schwindet, kehre ich zum Schloss zurück, welches sich vor mir erhebt; eine uneinnehmbare Festung. Unwillkürlich verstärkt sich mein Griff um Harry, der müde und schwer in meinen Armen liegt. Er murmelt irgendetwas in meinen Umhang. Er kann noch nicht richtig sprechen, doch in letzter Zeit gelingt es mir immer öfter zu erraten, was seine Worte bedeuten.

Ich denke zurück an den Tag, als er zum ersten Mal ‚Mama' zu mir sagte. Eine Erinnerung, die ich für immer im Herzen halten werde und die Wärme, die sich in mir ausbreitet, lässt mich stehenbleiben. Für einen Moment verharre ich auf der Stelle und sehe ihn einfach an. Erst nach einer Weile gehe ich langsam weiter.

Die Gemächer erreichend, die Voldemort mir überlassen hat, finde ich Tee und Kuchen auf dem Tisch vor. Bei meinem Eintritt verneigen sich zwei kleine Hauselfen. Ich begrüße sie und Harry winkt ihnen zu. Nachdem ich Harry aus seinem warmen Umhang geschält habe, versorge ich ihn mit einigen Keksen und seiner Flasche und setze ihn dann auf seine Lieblingsdecke. Binky und Diri, die Hauselfen, gesellen sich zu Harry und helfen ihm die Kekse auch tatsächlich zu essen und sie nicht im ganzen Zimmer zu verteilen.

Ich nippe an meinem eigenen heißen Tee, gehe hinüber zu einem der Fenster und lehne mich gegen die Wand. Zusehend wie die Blätter vom Wind in alle Richtungen geweht werden, erinnere ich mich an Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck. Seit es offensichtlich wurde, dass ich ein Kind erwartete, hat er mich nicht mehr angerührt, dennoch kann ich mich der Gewissheit nicht erwehren, dass er in dieser Nacht zu mir kommen wird.

Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke in den Sinn und als Schwäche mich überkommt, schwanke ich. Wie es mir gelingt die Tasse festzuhalten, kann ich nicht sagen. Heißer Tee verbrennt meine Finger, doch ich beachte den Tee nicht. Ich sinke in den nächstbesten Sessel, höre meine hastigen Atemzüge.

Das fröhliche Lachen von Harry, der glücklicherweise nichts bemerkt hat, veranlasst mich meinen Kopf zu wenden. Meine Augen fallen auf die Hauselfen und ein Schimmer von Hoffnung steigt in mir auf. Während Diri weiter mit Harry spielt, rufe ich Binky zu mir.

Die Hauselfen haben mir viel geholfen seit ich hierher gekommen bin; sie waren es, die mir Decken für Harry brachten, Flaschen, Kuscheltiere. Sie zu fragen fiel mir leichter, als Voldemort oder Bellatrix Lestrange. Trotzdem zögere ich jetzt zu sprechen. Aber dann frage ich Binky doch, ob sie mir einige Kräuter bringen kann. Sie überlegt eine Weile und nickt schließlich. Meine Erleichterung verbergend, schaue ich sie an.

„Kannst du es geheim halten?"

Ein weiteres Mal denkt sie über meine Frage nach. Sie deutet eine kleine Verbeugung an und sagt:

„Wenn niemand Binky fragt, wird Binky es niemandem erzählen, Miss Lily."

Ich danke der Hauselfe und warte auf ihre Rückkehr. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr und Diri vertrauen kann. Meine Geheimnisse sind bei ihnen so sicher, wie sie es nur sein können. Ich frage sie nicht, woher sie die Kräuter genommen hat, als Binky zurückkehrt, noch sage ich ihr für welchen Zweck ich diese Kräuter brauche, aber ich schenke ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

Ich arbeite schnell, meine Hände zittern, während ich die Kräuter in kleine Stückchen zerschneide. Immer wieder werfe ich Blicke zur Tür. Sollte jemand kommen…

Voldemort und seine treuesten Anhänger würden die Kräuter sofort erkennen. Endlich ist der Trank fertig. Der Geschmack ist bitter, aber niemals würde ich freiwillig Voldemorts Kind zur Welt bringen.

Im Sessel sitzend, sehe ich zu, wie Harry mit den Hauselfen spielt. Ich bin froh, dass die kleinen Geschöpfe Harry in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. Und Harry betet Diri und Binky an. Ich kann nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ein seltsamer Frieden erfüllt mich, als ich diesen kleinen Augenblick voller Glück auskoste. Auch Dankbarkeit empfinde ich. Ohne diese Augenblicke, die ich der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit von Zeit zu Zeit entreißen kann, wäre mein Leben wahrlich unerträglich.

Sich nähernde Schritte zerstören den Traum von Glück. Die Hauselfen, stets wachsam, sehen auf. Sie verneigen sich vor Harry und mir und im nächsten Moment sind sie verschwunden. Harry schaut sich um, völlig verblüfft. Hätte sich die Tür nicht geöffnet, hätte ich gelacht, als Harry aufsteht und ziemlich verwirrt nach seinen Spielgefährten sucht.

Der Dunkle Lord betritt das Zimmer. Ich erhebe mich, aber ich sehe ihn nicht an. Er streift mich mit einem Blick, aber dann richtet sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry.

„Henry.", ruft er ihn.

Harry starrt den großen Zauberer vor sich an, aber fürchten tut er sich nicht. Neugierig und vertrauensvoll stolpert er auf ihn zu. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, als Harry seine Arme ausstreckt und wortlos fordert auf den Arm genommen zu werden.

Ich brauche meine ganze Willensstärke um reglos stehenzubleiben, als Voldemort Harrys Wunsch nachkommt. Meinen Sohn in seinen Armen zu sehen, ist sogar schlimmer als mich ihm hinzugeben. Und Harry weint nicht, noch windet er sich in dessen Umarmung. Er ist einfach zufrieden gehalten zu werden. Ein Anblick, der mich zutiefst schmerzt, als ich gezwungen bin es geschehen zu lassen. Unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun…


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3 **

Als ich den Schmetterlingen zusehe, die von Blume zu Blume fliegen, drohen Erinnerungen in mir hochzusteigen. Beinahe kann ich mich selbst sehen, wie ich im Garten von Godric's Hollow stehe. Ich schließe meine Augen, frage mich, ob sich jemand um den Garten kümmert, den ich so liebte. Es täte mir weh zu wissen, dass er verwildert. Dann schüttele ich heftig meinen Kopf. Es hat keinen Sinn in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, sage ich mir streng. Sie ist unwiderruflich vorbei.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry richtend, lächle ich, als er einen kleinen Ast aufhebt. Er hockt sich nieder und beginnt etwas in die Erde zu malen. Ich unterdrücke ein Lachen, als ich die tiefe Konzentration auf seinem kleinen Gesicht sehe. Ich knie mich neben ihn. Er hat seinen Namen geschrieben. Die Buchstaben sind ziemlich ungelenk, aber erkennbar. Nicht einmal fünf Jahre alt, denke ich stolz, aber Harry ist ein aufgewecktes Kind und so habe ich kürzlich begonnen ihm die Buchstaben und Zahlen beizubringen.

Harry sieht mich mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Schau, mein Name.", sagt er, Lob erwartend.

„Gut gemacht.", erwidere ich und lache dann, drücke ihn an mich und stehe mit ihm in meinen Armen auf.

Harry quietscht vor Wonne, als ich ihn herumwirbele. Er klammert sich an mich und ich will ihn nicht loslassen. Außer Atem fallen wir ins Grass. Kichernd, umarmt er mich. Ich spüre seinen Kuss und ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn, genieße das Gefühl Harry so nahe bei mir zu haben. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir jetzt die Zeit würde stehenbleiben, aber Harry, der noch nie sehr geduldig gewesen ist, krabbelt zu dem Blumenbeet hinüber und greift wieder nach dem Stock.

„Ich muss es Vater zeigen.", sagt er und bewundert sein Werk. Mein Lächeln verschwindet sofort. Als ich spreche, ist meine Stimme sanft.

„Aber bevor du das tust, musst du noch ein paar mehr Buchstaben lernen."

Und wiederwillig nehme ich ihm den Ast ab und schreibe ‚Henry' in die braune Erde. Ich weiß, dass Voldemort sich nicht darüber freuen würde, erführe er, dass ich meinen Sohn Harry nenne.

„Das ist der Name, den du deinem Vater zeigen wirst.", sage ich und als Harry mich anschaut, seufze ich lautlos.

Die Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht sehend, kann ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre den Namen zu akzeptieren, den Voldemort ausgesucht hat. Aber ich ertrage lieber seinen Zorn, ehe ich meinen Sohn Henry rufe. So erinnere ich Harry daran, dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches ist mehr als einen Namen zu haben. Als er das erste Mal zu mir kam um zu fragen, warum sein Vater ihn mit einem anderen Namen anspricht, bat ich ihn ‚Harry' geheim zu halten. Bisher hat er es getan.

Harry ist überglücklich, als es ihm endlich gelingt ‚Henry' zu schreiben. Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln, während ich den plötzlichen Drang unterdrücke den Namen wegzuwischen. Ich zucke zusammen, als Harry unerwartet aufspringt und über den Rasen läuft.

„Tante Bella, Tante Cissa!", ruft er.

Ich bleibe wie erstarrt am Boden hocken. Meine Hände umfassen den weichen Stoff meiner Robe so fest, dass meine Knöchel hervortreten. Zu sehen wie Harry die Zuneigung von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy erwidert, trifft mich hart, wann immer ich sie zusammen sehe.

_Was für ein entzückendes Kind und so intelligent._ Ich verziehe mein Gesicht, als ich mich an Bellas Worte erinnere, die sie in den verschiedensten Variationen beinahe jedes Mal ausruft, wenn sie Harry sieht, vorzugsweise in der Gegenwart ihres Gebieters. Zu wissen, dass ich nichts tun kann um Harry davon abzuhalten Bellatrix und ihre Schwester zu sehen, erfüllt mich mir hoffnungsloser Wut. Ich wage nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Harry sie tatsächlich _liebt. _

Als Harry endlich zu mir zurückkommt, muss ich mir anhören, was seine Tanten ihm alles erzählt haben. Ich sage nichts, streiche ihm nur mit der Hand über sein widerspenstiges Haar.

„Bist du traurig?", fragt er mich plötzlich und hält mit seinem Redefluss inne. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen betrachten mich besorgt. Manchmal ist Harry viel zu aufmerksam.

„Komm, lass uns zum Schloss zurückkehren.", sage ich so heiter wie ich kann, aber der Anblick von Harry, wie er fröhlich mit Bellatrix und Narcissa spricht, will mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Seine warme Hand in meine nehmend, fühle ich wie kalte Verzweiflung mich überkommt. _Was soll ich tun? _Das Wissen, dass Harry Voldemort, die zwei Schwestern und deren Ehemänner liebt, lässt mir keine Ruhe. Er hält Voldemort für seinen Vater, die anderen für seine Familie. Die Wahrheit kennt er nicht, noch ahnt er, wer er wirklich ist.

An diesem Nachmittag fällt es mir schwer mich auf Harry zu konzentrieren. Ich bin froh, als Binky und Diri zu uns kommen und sich mit Harry beschäftigen. Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit um nachzudenken.

Als ich Harry später am Abend zu Bett bringe, schaue ich ihn ernst an. Ich zögere, doch ich weiß, dass die Zeit kostbar ist. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und fange an ihm über Hogwarts zu erzählen, über James, Sirius und Remus, über drei Jungen, die sich die Rumtreiber nannten. Peter verdränge ich mit aller Macht aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich versuche meine Stimme leicht klingen zu lassen, aber es schmerzt mich tief mich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern, mehr noch sie in Worte zu fassen. Als ihm eine Weile später die Augen zufallen, gebe ich ihm einen Gutenachtkuss.

Still bleibe ich jedoch an seiner Seite sitzen und betrachte ihn. Ich staune darüber wie groß er schon ist. Es kommt mir vor wie gestern, dass ich ein kleines Bündel im Arm hielt. Zärtlich streiche ich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Und plötzlich kann ich nicht mehr atmen. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. Wieder einmal holt mich die Realität ein, vernichtet mich. Ich kämpfe dagegen an. Wie ich diese Augenblicke fürchte, die von Zeit zu Zeit aufflackern. Ich kann mir noch so oft sagen, dass ich mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden habe, tief in mir weigert sich ein Teil beharrlich die Hoffnung aufzugeben und den Glauben daran zu verlieren, dass ich vielleicht einen Weg finde zu fliehen. Aber ich weiß, es gibt keinen Weg aus dem Schloss.

_Für Harry, _flüstert eine Stimme in mir, _du musst stark sein für Harry. _Allmählich beruhige ich mich, meine Atemzüge werden gleichmäßiger, aber nicht für lange. Als ich höre, wie sich die Tür im Nebenzimmer öffnet, beginnt mein Herz schmerzhaft zu schlagen. Ich stehe auf, werfe einen letzten Blick auf Harry. Tief Luft holend, gehe ich auf Zehenspitzen über den Teppich, zwinge meine Gesichtszüge in eine ausdrucklose Maske.

Leise die Tür hinter mir schließend, senke ich meinen Kopf, starre auf den Boden. Ich brauche Voldemort nicht zu sehen, um seine Gegenwart zu spüren. Als er mir befiehlt zu ihm zu kommen, gehorche ich. Zuweilen wundere ich mich, wie ich es nur ertrage. Jede Nacht scheint er etwas von mir zu zerstören, doch ich weiß, dass er niemals das Feuer, das in mir brennt zum Erliegen bringen kann. Jedenfalls versuche ich mich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Die Angst jedoch nimmt zu, mit jedem Tag, der vergeht und ich frage mich: wie lange wird es noch dauern bis auch die letzte Flamme erlischt?


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Dem Sommer nachtrauernd, stehe ich reglos neben den knorrigen Rosenbüschen. Auch wenn es bereits Herbst ist und eiskalter Wind an meinen Haaren zerrt, ich komme so oft wie es mir möglich ist hierher. Der Rosengarten ist mein Zufluchtsort geworden. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort ihn je finden wird. Er wagt sich selten in den Park. Binky, Diri und einige der anderen Hauselfen haben den Garten mit ihrer Magie abgeschirmt. Solange sie niemand dazu zwingt das Geheimnis preiszugeben, ist mein Garten unauffindbar.

Die lieben Kleinen, denke ich. Ich werde nie fähig sein ihre Güte und all die Hilfe, die sie mir gegeben haben zu vergelten. Sie haben so viel für mich getan. Ohne sie wäre ich verloren gewesen. Ja, sie haben mir viel geholfen, doch nicht einmal sie können Befehle missachten, die ihnen gegeben wurden. An das Schloss gebunden, können sie nicht fortgehen, trotz ihrer eigenen Magie. Aber selbst wenn, was hätte es gebracht? frage ich mich bitter.

Der Phönixorden würde wohl kaum einen offenen Angriff auf Voldemorts Hauptquartier riskieren. Noch würden Sirius oder Remus in der Lage sein zu helfen, wüssten sie wo wir sind. Aber wie kann ich ihnen die Schuld geben? Woher kommt der Zorn, den ich empfinde, wann immer ich an sie denke? Wie kann ich ihnen Vorwürfe machen, wenn es meine Schuld ist? Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte an jenem verfluchten Tag. Ich hätte begreifen müssen, dass es nicht James war. Ich hätte…

_Hör sofort auf damit, _tadele ich mich scharf. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Noch die von James oder dem Orden. Es ist einzig und allein Voldemorts und für einen Augenblick ertrinke ich in meinem Hass.

„Mama! Mama!"

Als Harry seine Arme um mich wirft, weicht der Hass von mir, lässt keine Spur zurück und solch heftige Liebe ergreift mich, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe zu atmen.

Ich habe Harry von dem Rosengarten erzählt, selbst wenn ich das Risiko kenne. Sollte Harry es jemanden erzählen, weiß ich nicht, ob Voldemort mir erlauben würde diesen Garten zu behalten. Vielleicht würde er es. Harry liebt diesen Ort und dieser Garten würde mir sicherlich nicht zur Flucht verhelfen. Aber dann wäre es kein Zufluchtsort mehr und ich fühle es immer häufiger. Ich brauche einen Platz, an dem ich vergessen kann wo ich bin, wo ich die schwache Illusion haben kann, dass Voldemort nicht fähig ist mich zu finden. Die dunklen Mauern des Schlosses erdrücken mich, schnüren mir die Luft ab. Hier, jedoch, kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen Frieden finden.

„Schau, was Lucius mir beigebracht hat."

Harrys Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er dreht sich um und dann sehen wir beide zu, wie der kleine Stein in die Luft fliegt und dort ein Weilchen reglos schweben bleibt, ehe er wieder auf den Boden fällt. Mit strahlendem Gesicht sieht Harry mich an. Ich lache und lobe ihn, doch kann ich das Gefühl von Angst nicht unterdrücken. So schnell, denke ich. Wie lange wird es noch sein, bevor sie ihm Schwarze Magie beibringen werden? Zaubersprüche, die dazu genutzt werden zu verletzen und zu foltern? Ich habe Harry für zu klein gehalten, als Voldemort ihm seinen ersten Zauberstab gegeben hat, aber offensichtlich macht es Harry glücklich. Jetzt sind es noch Zauber, die harmlos sind, aber das wird sich eines Tages zweifellos ändern. Ich erschaudere. Die Kälte wird schlimmer. Ich ziehe Harry an mich, ein warmer Schild gegen die sich nähernde Dunkelheit. Er ist immer noch so klein, so vertrauensvoll. Aber Zeit ist etwas, was wir nicht haben. Meine Augen wandern zu seinem Zauberstab.

Seit er ihn bekommen hat, weiß ich, dass ich ihn benutzen kann. Harry würde ihn mir borgen, sollte ich darum bitten und er hat ihn mir in der Tat bereits einige Male geliehen, aber ich weiß, dass ich nur meinem Wunschdenken nachhänge. Selbst mit einem Zauberstab gibt es keinen Weg für uns zu entkommen. Ich kann die magischen Barrieren, die das Schloss umgeben, nicht brechen.

„Weißt du was? Tante Cissa hat gesagt, ich soll heute zu ihr kommen. Ich könnte mit Draco und einigen Anderen spielen."

Harry redet weiter. Ich höre zu und versuche mich für ihn zu freuen. Ich weiß, dass andere Kinder im Schloss leben, aber bis jetzt hat Harry nicht sehr viel Kontakt mit den Söhnen und Töchtern der Todesser gehabt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber traurig sein soll oder glücklich. Anscheinend hält Voldemort Harrys Unterrichtsstunden für sehr viel wichtiger als Freunde. Für einen Sechsjährigen hat Harry zu viele Stunden, aber Harry scheint es nichts auszumachen. Er mag es, wenn ihm neue Zaubersprüche beigebracht werden und ist begierig darauf neue Dinge zu erlernen.

Als Harry am Nachmittag zu den Malfoys gegangen ist, sitze ich in der Nähe des Feuers. Ich habe meine Knie angezogen und meine Arme um sie geschlungen. Ich fürchte allein zu sein. Abgesehen von den leisen Geräuschen des munter flackernden Feuers ist es vollkommen ruhig; eine Stille, die von Minute zu Minute stärker wird. Und plötzlich verlässt mich meine Kraft. Ich weine, wie ich es seit Monaten nicht mehr getan habe. Es dauert lange bis ich aufhöre. Ausgelaugt versuche ich wieder zu Atem zu kommen und wünsche mir, dass Harry endlich zurückkehren würde. In seiner Gegenwart bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als stark zu sein. Wenn er lächelt, weiß ich, warum ich lebe.

Aufstehend, gehe ich ins Badezimmer. Ich erschrecke, als ich mich im Spiegel sehe. Nachdem ich jede Spur meiner Tränen fortgewischt habe, lehne ich mich schwer gegen das Waschbecken. Dann kehre ich zurück zum Feuer. Meine Gedanken drohen in die Vergangenheit zu entgleiten und ich springe auf. Ich werde mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist. Desto häufiger ich in der Vergangenheit verweile, mir mit jeder Faser meines Herzens wünsche, dass Harry und ich zusammen mit James in Godric's Hollow lebten, desto schwerer ist es Voldemort gegenüberzutreten und in diesem Schloss zu leben. Oh, ja, ich weiß es nur zu gut. Grimmig schreite ich durch das Zimmer. Ich lächele schwach, als ich sehe wie zerschlissen der Teppich im Laufe der Jahre geworden ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich bereits gewandert bin in den unzähligen Nächten, in denen ich nicht schlafen konnte.

Ich starre auf den Teppich, versuche mir ein weiteres Mal das Muster zu merken, obwohl ich keinen Zweifel daran habe, dass ich den Teppich exakt bis ins letzte Detail aufmalen könnte, sollte ich es versuchen. Als sich die Tür öffnet, wirbele ich herum. Erleichterung packt mich. Harry läuft zu mir und ich schließe ihn in meine Arme. Aber seine Frage lässt mich zu Eis erstarren.

„Mama, was ist ein Schlammblut?"

Ich schlucke, habe das eigenartige Gefühl mich hätte jemand geschlagen. Er sieht mich an, wartet fragend auf meine Antwort. Schweigend setze ich mich hin, bedeute ihm dasselbe zu tun. Ich ergreife seine Hand und starre in die Flammen.

Wie erklärt man einem kleinen Kind den Krieg? Meine Augen wieder auf Harry richtend, habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich sagen soll. Ich kann ihm nichts über die Toten erzählen, über die Folterungen, oder? Über die Vorurteile? Die grausamen Schlachten, die ich miterlebt habe? Über die Überzeugungen des Dunklen Lords?

Wie kann ich sein Leben zerstören, seine Träume? Und doch, irgendwie muss ich ihn dazu bringen, dass er es versteht. _Sei verflucht, Voldemort._ Gegen die aufsteigende Verzweiflung kämpfend, kämpfe ich gegen den Drang an zu schreien. Es gibt Tage, an denen ich so müde bin, so erschöpft, dass selbst Harry mich nicht aufmuntern kann, auch wenn ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tue um meine Verzweiflung vor ihm zu verbergen. Ich bin gut darin geworden. Einst konnte jeder meine Gefühle erraten, wenn er in mein Gesicht schaute. Wenn ich glücklich war, lachte ich, tanzte durch die Welt mit so viel Freude, dass meine Eltern mir erzählten ich würde jeden zum Lächeln bringen, dem ich begegnete: wenn ich traurig war, saß ich schweigend in einer Ecke, allein und ohne einen Wunsch nach irgendwelcher Gesellschaft und wenn ich wütend war, schrie ich und tobte. Der Tag jedoch, an dem ich begriff, dass ich Voldemorts Gefangene war, änderte dies schlagartig. Verliere ich mich selbst? Vergesse ich, wer ich bin? Fragen, auf die ich die Antworten fürchte. _Was ist nur aus mir geworden?_

„Mama?"

Ich halte immer noch Harrys Hände, sie sind warm, meine sind kalt. So kalt, wie ich mich fühle. Ich sehe die Unsicherheit in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen und zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln. Noch bevor ich den Mund aufmache, habe ich meinen Entschluss gefasst. Ich werde Harry_ meine_ Überzeugungen beibringen. Und ich weiß, dass mein Schicksal besiegelt ist.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5 **

Das gleißende Licht des Zauberspruchs verblasst. Ich sehe die staunenden Augen Harrys, höre sein fröhliches Lachen. Und selbst der Dunkle Lord hat seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln verzogen. Als Harry aufspringt und nach seiner Hand greift, zwinge ich mich ruhig zu bleiben, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Für einen flüchtigen Moment schließe ich meine Augen. Ich trete in den Schatten der magischen Kerzen, lasse mich gegen die Wand fallen Während ich gegen die plötzliche Schwäche ankämpfe, kann ich den Hass nicht verdrängen, der mich packt. Hilflos schaue ich zu, wie sie beginnen in Parsel zu sprechen, der Sprache der Schlangen.

Als Harry mit der Schlange, die er im Park gefunden und die sich um seinen Arm gerollt hatte, zu mir kam, verfluchte ich James' Vorfahren. Voldemort war natürlich begeistert. Und seitdem zieht er diese Sprache vor, wann immer er sich mit Harry unterhält. Nur das Wissen, dass es dazu beitragen wird zu verhindern, dass er jemals die Wahrheit vermutet, tröstet mich, als ich gezwungen bin einem Gespräch zuzuhören, das ich nicht verstehe.

Harry isst seine Kekse, aber plötzlich hält er inne und sein Blick wendet sich in meine Richtung. Schweigend gehe ich vorwärts, knie nieder. Leicht schüttle ich meinen Kopf und Harry, ohne auch nur eine Regung zu zeigen, schaut wieder zu Voldemort. Mein Herz droht zu brechen. So weit ist es also schon gekommen. Ich weiß, dass er mir keine Fragen stellen wird. Ich habe es ihm verboten. Ich habe stets geglaubt, er ist noch zu klein für die ganze Wahrheit, aber nun begreife ich, dass er längst aufgehört hat das kleine naive Kind zu sein. Ist er es überhaupt je gewesen?

Niemals hat er irgendwem unsere Geheimnisse erzählt. Hätte er es getan, wäre ich bereits tot. Nie hat er je meine subtilen Hinweise übersehen, wie er sich verhalten soll. Niemals hat er meine Anweisung in Frage gestellt mich zu behandeln als wäre ich nicht anwesend, wann immer wir nicht alleine sind. Noch bin ich es, die den größten Einfluss auf ihn hat, die Macht seinen Charakter zu formen. Etwas, das der Dunkle Lord nicht zu begreifen scheint.

Aber ich bezweifele nicht, dass er es wird. Ich habe die berechnenden Blicke bemerkt mit denen Voldemort meinen Sohn seit Kurzem ansieht. Ich wage nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er vorhat Harry beizubringen.

Als Voldemort endlich gegangen ist, kommt Harry zu mir, schaut mich an.

„Er hat mir von dem Imperius-Fluch erzählt.", sagt er.

„Es ist einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche.", sage ich tonlos.

„Oh."

Ich beobachte wie Harry seine Stirn runzelt und lege einen Arm um seine schmalen Schultern. Ich ahne, was er jetzt denkt. Ich habe ihm das Versprechen abgenommen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche niemals zu erlernen. Und während ich mich bemühe gelassen zu bleiben, kann ich mir nicht helfen. So bald schon! denke ich bestürzt und erstarrte. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren gerät meine Entscheidung alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um zu verhindern, dass Harry ein dunkler Zauberer wird ins Wanken. Bis jetzt habe ich es einigermaßen geschafft nicht darüber nachzudenken was geschehen wird, sollte ich dem Dunklen Lord die Stirn bieten, aber ich weiß, es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich habe es seit dem Tag gewusst, als ich das Messer losließ und mich entschloss zu leben.

Zu sehen, wie Harry Voldemorts Erbe wird…das ist mehr als ich je ertragen würde können. Und doch, wenn ich daran denke, was ich gezwungen sein werde Harry anzutun, zerreißt es mir mein Herz. Er liebt seinen angeblichen Vater, seine Onkeln und Tanten, Voldemorts treueste Anhänger. Meine Entscheidung wird Harry sein Glück kosten; ich werde es sein, die ihm Schmerz und Kummer zufügen wird. Mir ist wohl bewusst, dass ich nicht überleben werde, sollte ich wagen mich gegen Voldemort zu stellen.

Meine Kraft schwindet, ich sinke auf meine Knie, drücke Harry an mich. Ich fühle Tränen in meinen Augen. Mit aller Macht verdränge ich sie. Ich kann nicht vor Harry zusammenbrechen. Niemals habe ich es getan und werde es auch nie.

„Mama?"

Auch wenn seine Arme mich umfassen, er rückt ein wenig ab von mir.

„Sei nicht traurig. Ich werde diese Flüche nicht benutzen. Ich hab's dir versprochen.", sagt er und plötzlich ähnelt er James so sehr, dass mich heftiger Schmerz durchfährt. Wenn James es nur gewusst hätte, wenn James nur ein einziges Mal seinen Sohn gesehen hätte.

Ich zwinge mich zu nicken, fange an Harry zu kitzeln. Bald lacht er und versucht sich auf mich zu stürzen. Wie sehr ich sein Lachen liebe. Erschöpft hören wir schließlich auf.

Mit seinen Armen um meinen Hals hebe ich ihn auf. Er gähnt.

„Ich hab' dich lieb.", murmelt er und ich küsse ihn auf seine Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich.", sage ich und setze ihn auf die Fensterbank. Mein Kinn ruht leicht auf seinem Kopf, als ich aus dem Fenster schaue. Meine Verzweiflung kehrt mit unbarmherziger Kraft zurück. Auf unsere Spiegelbilder starrend, seufze ich lautlos.

Was wird aus Harry werden, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Wer wird sich dann um ihn kümmern? Wer wird ihn in den Schlaf singen? Wer wird über ihn wachen?

Und wieder denke ich daran meinen Plan fallenzulassen, nichts zu tun, einfach zu hoffen, dass es uns eines Tages gelingt zu fliehen. Das wäre der einfache Weg. Ich könnte für Harrys Glück sorgen. Ich würde bei Harry bleiben, der leise Schatten, die liebende Mutter. Aber würde ich meinen Einfluss auf ihn behalten, wenn er mit Voldemort als seinen Vater und Lehrer aufwächst? Würde er als Erwachsener auf mich hören, als dunkler Zauberer, bewandert in den dunklen Künsten? Oder würde er die Achtung vor der Frau verlieren, der nicht erlaubt ist einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, die ihr Gefängnis nicht verlassen darf? Eine Frau, die ein Schlammblut ist? Die niemals in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords spricht, es sei denn er verlangt eine Antwort?

Mein Spiegelbild verblasst im Fenster und plötzlich sehe ich Harry vor mir. Er sieht aus wie James, wie ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, nur mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Er schaut mich an und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Jegliche Wärme, jegliches Strahlen ist aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Kalt und voller Verachtung blickt er auf mich herab. Die Szene wandelt sich. Ich sehe ihn an Voldemorts Seite vor den Toren von Hogwarts stehen, sehe Harry den Zauberstab heben. Ich sehe ihn in den Kerkern. Gefangene knien vor ihm und Harry foltert sie, weidet sich an den Qualen, die er ihnen zufügt. Ich höre sein spöttisches Lachen…

„Du bist immer noch traurig."

Harrys Stimme holt mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Hinunterblickend, schüttle ich meinen Kopf. Meine Hand zittert, als ich ihm über eine warme Wange streiche. Und ich weiß, was ich tun werde. Ich weiß, dass ich die nächste Gelegenheit ergreifen werde. Ich kann nicht länger warten. So sehr ich es auch hasse zuzugeben, je mehr Zeit verstreicht desto eher werde ich mich überzeugen können, dass es das Beste für Harry wäre zu warten und nichts zu unternehmen. Meine Kraft zu tun was nötig ist, wird schwinden und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Ich hebe meinen Kopf, starre auf mein Spiegelbild. Er hat mich nicht gebrochen, denke ich. Niemals werde ich mich Voldemorts Willen beugen, noch zulassen, dass Harry es tut. Ich werde nicht verzweifeln, noch werde ich aufhören zu hoffen. Und die Liebe, die ich für Harry empfinde, ist mein treuester Verbündeter.

„Ich bin nicht traurig.", sage ich und hebe ihn hoch.

Vor dem Kamin machen wir es uns gemütlich.

„Wie kann ich traurig sein, wenn ich dich habe? Komm, ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte."

Seine Augen leuchten auf. Er liebt die Geschichten, wie auch die Geheimnisse. Und doch ahnt er nicht, wie sehr es mich schmerzt zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit noch nicht gänzlich versteht. Aber eines Tages wird er es.

Während er sein Abendbrot isst, erzähle ich ihm mehr Geschichten. Und obwohl ich nicht hungrig bin, zwinge ich mich dazu ebenfalls ein bisschen zu essen, entschlossen, dass Harry meine Aufgewühltheit nicht bemerken soll.

Als es Zeit wird für ihn ins Bett zu gehen, bettelt er um eine weitere Geschichte. Ich lächle und schicke ihn erst ins Badezimmer. Bekleidet mit seinem Schlafanzug kommt er wenig später zurück. Ich wickele ihn in eine Decke und wir kehren zurück zu unserem Platz vor dem Kamin.

In meinen Armen schläft er ein. Meine Hand schwebt über seinem Gesicht. Ohne ihn zu berühren, zeichne ich seine Gesichtszüge nach.

„Nein, ich werde nicht traurig sein.", flüstere ich, wissend, dass die Zeit, die Harry und mir noch verbleibt, viel zu kostbar ist. Er soll sich nicht an meine Traurigkeit erinnern.

Ein leises Geräusch veranlasst mich über meine Schulter zu blicken. Diri ist gekommen, um das Tablett wegzuräumen. Ich hefte meine Augen auf das kleine Wesen. Warum habe ich es nicht längst gesehen? frage ich mich. Harry wird doch nicht völlig allein sein. Die Hauselfen werden sich um ihn kümmern.

Ein wenig getröstet, erblicke ich Harrys kleine Schlange, die auf uns zu gleitet. Sie wickelt sich um Harrys Handgelenk und für einen kurzen Moment starre ich in obsidianschwarze Augen. Harry wacht nicht auf und ich bewege mich nicht, denke über die Vorkehrungen nach, die ich treffen muss um sicherzustellen, dass Harry nicht zu Schaden kommt, wenn ich Voldemort herausfordere.

Und plötzlich überkommt mich eine seltsame Ruhe. Eine Gewissheit, dass es das Richtige gewesen ist, was ich getan habe. Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, hätte mein Leben in jener Nacht geendet, aber ich bedauere meinen Entschluss zu leben nicht. Selbst wenn es oftmals an die Grenzen meiner Kraft ging meinen Stolz zu vergessen und unterwürfig zu bleiben, während alles in mir schrie zu kämpfen. Und doch, hätte ich mich aufgelehnt, hätte Voldemort mir Harry nur fortgenommen und wenn ich ihm nicht beigebracht hätte was richtig und was falsch ist, wer hätte es dann getan?

Ich blicke auf Harrys schlafendes Gesicht. Er lächelt leicht. Das Wissen ihn bald verlassen zu müssen, nicht mehr für ihn da zu sein, lastet schwer auf mir. Doch niemals werde ich es zulassen – nicht ohne alles in meiner Macht stehende zu versuchen – dass Harry zu einem Zauberer wie Voldemort wird. Es ist die einzige Chance, die ich habe, die einzige Möglichkeit Harrys Liebe zu Voldemort zu zerstören.

_Und so wirst du deine Rache bekommen;_ flüstert eine Stimme in mir und ich verharre vollkommen reglos, als abermals der Hass in mir auflodert. Ja, ich will mich rächen für alles was er mir angetan hat und doch würde ich mein Verlangen nach Rache augenblicklich vergessen, hätte es einen Weg für mich gegeben mit Harry zu fliehen.

Ich liebe Harry mehr als dass ich ihn hasse. Und während ich in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers schaue, sehe ich sein weißes Gesicht vor mir, seine roten Augen. Niemals werde ich erlauben, dass Harry so kalt wird wie du, so gnadenlos und dunkel wie du, schleudere ich ihm schweigend entgegen. Er wird niemals dein Erbe sein.

Als ich es nicht länger ertrage in das Feuer zu sehen, stehe ich behutsam auf. Mit Harry in meinen Armen gehe ich hinüber in sein Zimmer und bringe ihn zu Bett. Nachdem ich ihn zugedeckt habe, setze ich mich neben ihn aufs Bett und beginne leise die Melodie seines Lieblingsschlafliedes zu summen, hoffend, dass er es eines Tages verstehen wird, dass er mir eines Tages vergeben wird für den Schmerz, den ich ihm zufügen muss.

Selbst wenn es die schwerste Entscheidung ist, die ich je getroffen habe, ich werde nicht zögern, wenn die Zeit kommt. Meine Liebe für Harry erstrahlt selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht und diese Liebe leuchtet heller als alles andere. Verzweiflung und Hass schwinden. Stattdessen huscht ein trauriges Lächeln über mein Gesicht und während die Stunden vergehen, wache ich über Harry, wie ich es in so vielen vergangenen Nächten getan habe und wie ich es auch weiterhin jede Nacht tun werde, die noch folgen wird.

Bis zum Ende…


End file.
